highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:B214/The one-shot answer ranting
Yes the one-shot answering courtesy of yours truly B214. Issues that is plaguing the Wikia. #The Gremory inheritance line #Reincarnated Devils explanation #Pure-blood status to a clan. ---- 1. The Gremory inheritance line Issue A Inheritance line of Gremory, :Zeoticus > Sirzechs But here comes the issue, :Sirzechs > Lucifer Therein lies the problem. There is no heir. Sirzechs doesn't have a son or daughter to fill in his spot he left open. This issue continues till 200+ years later where Rias was born. Now question time *Sirzechs may have left the clan but his right to inherit the clan was still passed down to his children. However he doesn't have a child. *Rias on the other hand is already born. *'So which do you choose in this situation?' #Rias who is born. #Continue waiting for a child which you don't know when will be born? Answer: Gremory chose 1. So Rias was made heiress. But our little boy Millicas is born about a decade later. So again question time: *Rias is already chosen as heiress so she will succeed the clan as planned. *But the young Millicas also has the rights to inherit the clan that he took over from his father. *'How do you solve this?' #Ignore Millicas and write off his inheritance right like he doesn't own it at all due to a factor he can't control. #Return Millicas to his inheritance spot that he took over from his father. Answer: Gremory went with 2, hence the inheritance right goes back to Millicas, while Rias' inheritance right wasn't passed down. Issue B Now another major part of this discussion is on whether Rias is a true heiress or just a fill in. Be aware this is just a hypothetical situation to answer and clarify your questions. Again, inheritance of Gremory :Zeoticus > Sirzechs problem, :Sirzechs > Lucifer But this time Sirzechs has a child. So who to succeed the clan? :Answer: Sirzechs' child. ---- Now i know most of you won't be happy since Sirzechs' child is born after he left the family, so i'll do another hypothetical situation. Inheritance of Gremory :Zeoticus > Sirzechs problem, :Sirzechs > Lucifer Again like Issue A, there is no child yet. However 100 years later, Millicas is born, Rias isn't born yet. Question: Who would be the chosen successor? #Millicas #An unborn Rias Answer: Millicas In fact if Millicas is born before Rias, Zeoticus and Venelana wouldn't need to give birth to Rias because they already have an heir. ---- 2. Reincarnated Devils explanation Two major types of Devil #Pure-blood Devils #Reincarnated Devils Pure-blood Devils explanation: Keyword: Parents. Meaning both father and mother must be Pure-blood Devils for a child to be considered as Pure-blood Devil. Hence Reincarnated Devils' children are not Pure-blooded Devils. To keep things simple, we'll coin the term Reincarnated Devils to those children as well like how Harry Potter coins Mud-blood magicians' children as Mud-blood as well. ---- 3. Pure-blood status to a clan In this case specifically the 72 Pillars, lets not focus on the political issues but something more simple. What is the requirement to be placed in the 72 Pillars. Now the 72 Pillars were originally 72 Devils with large army. This was before Reincarnated Devils were formed, the Extra Demon existed, and probably lots of harem was formed. Either way marriage and child birth happens and clan are formed. Hence the 72 Pillars became 72 Pure-blooded Devils to 72 Pure-blooded Devil clans. So the requirement to stay in the 72 Pillars, there must be at least one Pure-blooded Devil remaining in the clan. Hypothetical situation Ruval, Riser and Ravel all marries Reincarnated Devils and have Half-Devil children. But 2nd son has a Pure-blooded Devil child. Question: Will the Phenex clan become a former 72 Pillar? Answer: Fill in yourself. Category:Blog posts